The present invention is a device for baiting, controlling and monitoring insects and other pests. More specifically, the invention relates to a semi-permanent, lockable device for crawling insects as well as termites and other pests. The device anchors securely in the ground, and is tamper resistant helping to prevent children and pets from pulling out the device and accessing the bait. The device also protects the bait from the elements, prevents spillage of bait if kicked, and is extremely sturdy if walked on and low profile to avoid being damaged by a lawn mower.
Outdoor refillable stations fit with the Integrated Pest Management (IPM) philosophy that the Pest Control Operator (PCO) industry is moving towards. They enable PCOs to reduce the amount of pesticides applied indoors by using more effective, longer lasting perimeter treatments, they reduce the amount of pesticide applied over time and they provide a means of monitoring to let the PCO know how much, if any, insecticide needs to be applied in a given location. In addition, outdoor refillable stations allow the PCO a more economical way to deliver bait products. This in turn produces less waste.
In addition to baiting crawling insects, another recent trend has been the use of outdoor, refillable stations for termite monitoring (U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,496). These devices are placed underground and are filled with a non-toxic, termite attracting material. By monitoring these devices, PCOs are able to tell whether termites are adjacent to or infesting a structure, and if so, can execute a treatment plan.
Various devices have been introduced to combat crawling insects and monitor termites. Devices referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,726; 5,555,672; 5,746,021; 5,870,853; 5,873,193; 5,901,496; and 5,918,410, as well as the BandG Perimeter Patrol Station, all incorporate a stake or tube which is attached to the bait station and is inserted into the ground. Unlike the current invention, however, these stakes or tubes have no means of securely holding the devices into the ground. Therefore, the stations can be easily removed by children, who then may be able to access the contents of the bait stations. They can also be tampered with, or dug up by animals. Therefore, there is a need for an outdoor, refillable station that can be securely anchored into the ground.
A primary objective of the present invention is that the bait station is securely anchored to the ground, and therefore should be difficult to remove by adults, children, or animals.
Another objective of the present invention is that since the bait cup is placed below ground level, the risk of bait spillage is minimized if the station is kicked or otherwise disturbed.
Another objective of the present invention is that the bait station is low profile, extremely strong, sturdy, and durable, allowing a long station life, and protection if the station is stepped on or is run over by a lawn mower.
Another objective of the present invention is a bait station, which includes a child resistant lock mechanism that requires a key in order to open the cover and access the bait.
Another objective of the present invention is that both the base plate and bait cup lip are angled up, reducing the risk that ground surface water or drainage from the unit will enter into the bait cup. If surface water should enter the unit it will drain out of the unit before entering the bait container.
Another objective of the present invention is that if the ground beneath the anchor tube floods with water, the bait cup will float up and water will drain out through the base plate, thus preventing water from entering into the bait cup unless the station becomes completely submerged.
Another objective of the present invention is the ability to provide a bait cup that is pre-filled and closed with a snap-on, snap-off cover so pre-filled, interchangeable bait cups can be easily transported without bait spillage.
Another objective of the present invention is that the bait cup can hold several different pesticide bait forms and/or attractants designed to lure pests, such as granular, liquid, and gel.
Another objective of the present invention is that the station is easily monitored and serviced by the PCO, and that the bait cup can be refilled on-site or at the PCOs business.
Another objective of the present invention is that the station can either be filled/refilled with bulk baits by the PCO or that it can be filled/refilled using pre-filled bait cups.
Another objective of the present invention is the use of the anchor tube as an optional termite monitor/control device support rod, which holds material to monitor and/or kill termites.
The present invention is a device for baiting insects and other pests. The baiting device includes an anchor tube that is placed in the ground, which can hold material to monitor and/or control termites, a base plate that attaches to the anchor tube, a cover that attaches to the base plate, a bait cup that holds bait beneath the ground, and optionally, a termite media support rod with a disk that attaches to the cup and sits in the anchor tube, beneath the ground. The anchor tube is preferably molded into one integrated piece with a continuous external spiral fin or threaded member that acts as a screw mechanism when inserting the station into the ground. The base plate, which sits at ground level and snaps on after the anchor tube is in place (allowing the base plate to be installed directly adjacent to a structure) includes pest entry holes, and a textured surface for pests to crawl on before reaching the bait cup. The cup can be used with multiple bait products. The cover covers the base plate and cup, protecting the bait from the elements. The optional termite rod, which includes a disk molded on the bottom thereof, is used to hold material that is used for termite monitoring and/or exterminating.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.